


You, meet you

by Macoa



Series: Tmnt [2]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoa/pseuds/Macoa
Summary: Your story as a human began 18 years ago, but your new life is just about to begin





	You, meet you

"Y/n!" Your mother called from the kitchen in your small apartment. Your head stuck up from the covers, having previously been sleeping. You blindly reached over to the side of your bed to your dresser, grabbing your phone. As the bright light shone into your eyes, you swore and swiftly turned away. Once you had properly adjusted you tried looking once again to read the time. It was currently 10:48 pm, you got home from your part time job an hour and a half ago. "Mom must be home early then..." You thought to yourself as you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood. 

"Y/n! Could you come in here please?" Your mother called for you again.

"Coming mom!" You called back, rubbing the sleep from your eyes you walked to the kitchen, standing there was your distressed looking mother. "Mom? What's wrong?" Your voice laced with confusion. 

"We're out of milk dear, and I would go and get some but you know that Eli can't be hear alone" She said with an apologetic smile as she pulled the fridge open as if to prove that there was indeed, no milk. 

You looked at her, a nagging look plastering itself to your features. "Moooommmm...." You moaned. "I'm here, Eli wouldn't be on his own". You knew your little brother wouldn't care who left and who stayed, he was too busy with his new pet anyway. 

"I know sweetie, I know." She said, her voice pleading. "I would just feel a lot better if i stayed with him, he's ill and a boy needs his mother." Add resolutely put her hands on her hips, head jutting in her brother's room's direction. You walked to your brother room, catching the hint from your mom. You didn't bother knocking, you knew he probably wouldn't answer. "Hey stinker, just came to-oh....." You spot him out cold, drool sliding down his chin as he slept upright on his bed. You went to pull the sheet up over him , but you caught sight of something a shiny white, his Blue Eyed Lucy. 

You squatted next to the bed, putting your hand out to pet her. You never were afraid of snakes, which really helps when she escaped and your mother refused to stay in the same room. You gently picked her up, stroking her with a finger. "C'mon girl.." You say soothingly as you place her in her vivarium. 

You walked back out, thinking of what your brother may want from the shops as you grab the cash your mom left out for you. Placing on your shoes and grabbing your coat, you pulled up the hood knowing it was cold. 

"Alright Mom, I'll be back soon", you say with a small chuckle. "Milk, and maybe a few treats?" You look back, ready to close the door but just catching the exasperated laugh from your mother. 

Walking at night was't something you did, or got to do often. But you had done it enough to know that you liked it, the streets were quieter, and all of the lights stood out even more. What was slightly unsettling however, was all of the 'Missing Person' posters along the walls of the streets. It gave you reason to feel slightly paranoid, more so than your common sense told you to be when walking alone at this time of night. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." You think to yourself. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a crash from the alleyway beside you, readying your fists for an attack. You stayed that way until you were sure there was no movement in the alley, huffing out a sigh of relief. You continued to walk to the shops, at a brisker pace and with quick glances over your shoulder every few minutes. 

You were a few minutes from the shops when you heard another set a feet on the pavement, whipping your head around you discovered......nothing. "Okayyy....." You said quietly, you turned and began walking faster. Sure enough the pitter-patter of feet were back not even a minute later. Fearing the worst you broke into a jog for the shops. You could see the sign of the small 24/7 just ahead!

You speed walked through the doors and spun around, there was no one there. "What the fuck?" You internally panicked. "Should I call Mom? But that's so babyish...." You internally argued. You shook your head you quickly purchased what you needed, heading to the exit. 

You remembered something you saw online once, and you put your keys between your knuckles. "Like wolverine..." You thought with a small smile. You left the shops, checking the walkway, it was all clear. No one else was present, which struck you as a little odd, but there were stranger things. You began your walk back.

You were about 5 minutes into the walk, and you hadn't heard anything. Perhaps a kid thinking it was cool to scare someone like that? Maybe they got bored waiting for me in the shops and left you alone. 

These were your thoughts, until they abruptly came to halt as a baton made contact with your head, knocking you out effective immediately. Droids waiting nearby didn't waste time and scooped you up, carrying you to a nearby truck, with no license plate and blacked out windows.

The driver of the illegal vehicle spoke into a mobile device, "The Kraang has found a sufficient amount of subjects, returning to base." A loud bang of the doors slamming shut, and the engine of the truck as it drove away were the only sounds, before silence overtook the streets once more. A poster of a previous 'missing person', fell down and slowly floated to the stone floor of the pavement.


End file.
